


Tiny Ratdog

by artistsfuneral



Series: Serotonin Stories [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Dogs, Dogs and Gays, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay, M/M, No Beta, Patton and Logan are dogs, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, We Die Like Men, dog owner wants to rant about dogs, remus is a cop, virgil has a doggie daycare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/pseuds/artistsfuneral
Summary: Remus has to pick up his brothers dogs.He might have crushed hard for Virgil.---Serotonin Stories are short, soft and full of love.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Serotonin Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657687
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	Tiny Ratdog

Tiny Ratdog

When Officer Remus Sanders parked his car in front of the Dog “Daycare-Center“, his fate had already been settled. Send there by his obnoxious brother – they were a family of cops, so of course Roman with his Adonis complex had to be a fancy actor – to pick up his two beasts. Or “dogs“, as Roman called them.

Trying to find his composure after a twenty hour shift at the precinct, he let out a loud groan and popped his neck, before leaving the car. He was really not looking forward to spend his evening with the two monsters, but at least Roman had promised him, that after “Daycare” they would be tired enough to sleep through, until Roman would come from his late-night show.

It wasn't that he didn't like dogs – he was quite fond of the K9 units – but he absolutely felt uncomfortable around Logan. Logan that little beast of a black poodle. He knew that dogs were smart, he knew that poodles were smarter, but Logan was just frighteningly intelligent. That dog stared at Remus like he was looking at his inner soul and Remus was not a fan of anyone knowing what was going on in his mind.

Walking towards the front door, he spotted a young man dressed in black and surrounded by dogs in an outdoor enclosure and stopped. The man hadn't seen the officer yet and was carelessly playing with the dogs, running around the grass with his arms wide open, trying to “catch” them. Remus smiled.

From what Roman had told him the man must have been Virgil Storm, the owner of the Daycare. He was indeed a very handsome man, Remus mused to himself, Roman had not lied.

Then he saw the two dogs; Patton wagged his tail and came running towards him happily barking, whereas Logan's tail went straight up and he started staring at Remus. Creepy. Little. Bastard.

Entering the enclosure he bent down to be greeted by Patton and a minute of wet kisses later, Virgil had joined them. “Is there a problem, Officer?”, came the worried question.

Right. He was still in uniform.

“Uhm- no. I'm just here to pick up Roman's dogs”, Remus made a show of pointing at Patton and Logan, “I'm his brother, Remus.”

Virgil's face lit up in relief. “Oh sure! He told me you would come. I'm Virgil Storm, nice to meet you! I still need to see an ID, though.” The cop made a confused noise, “My face not prove enough?” They were identical twins after all. Virgil grinned sheepishly.

“While you two do share a pretty face, there still is a possibility that you are triplets and you are the third brother, dressed up in a costume to kidnap these poor babies”, he made a cooing sound at Patton. The dog preened under the attention.

Remus snorted. “I like your way of thinking”. He pulled out his batch and ID and Vigil blushed slightly. “Most people would call it paranoid.”

“Most people are stupid”, Remus flashed him a slick smile and – oh sweet mercy – Virgil blushed harder.

Logan was still staring at him. Remus ignored it for once.

“So, 'babies' huh. You like toy poodles?” Ah yes, wasn't he perfect at small talk, he deserved a gold star for it. “Well yes of course. But I like all dogs. Especially the tiny ratdogs.”

“Tiny whatnow?”

Virgil laughed. A beautiful sound.

“Tiny ratdogs, the ones that are so ugly that they are cute. I'm against breeding for breeding's-sake. There are more than enough dogs in kennels that only need a bit of love.”

Remus just couldn't stop smiling. Of course Virgil also had to have a good heart.

And what if it was a total turn on?

And what if a few weeks later, after his fifth date with Virgil, he went and adopted the weirdest mud he had ever seen? How could anyone judge him, when fate had made Virgil's smile just so darn cute?

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh! I love my dog!! And I want more. I don't have a tiny ratdog (yet) but no one can deny that they are just so weird and funky.  
> I could literally write a ten page essay just about my dog and my cats... life is weird in quarantine.


End file.
